everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Dancer Duet
Summary: Tephiscore attempts to reconnect with her estranged daughter. (We open up on Tephiscore, finishing a dance. She bows before Apollo, who applauds eagerly.) Apollo: Perfect! Just...perfect! You are awesome, Tephis. You know that? Tephiscore: Thank you, my lord. Apollo: Ah, c'mon, we're on a first name basis, aren't we? Can you do that dance again tomorrow? I'll bring popcorn! Tephiscore: Sadly, no. I have another arrangement for tomorrow. But if I'm lucky... (She smiles wistfully.) Tephiscore: I will be dancing with another. Though it has been more than a thousand years since I last saw her. Now she's making it big in the mortal world. Apollo: Hoping to reconnect with your daughter? Tephiscore: I only hope that she can forgive me. (The camera cuts to Jete Muse and Blake Winter's shared townhouse in Munich. Jete had recently finished choreographing a routine for a popular pop star and Blake is editing the music for one of her student's free skate. The door bell rings and Jete answers. She scowls at the person she sees at the door. Tephiscore, the Muse who abandoned her.) Jete Muse: What do you want? Tephiscore: I...I came to say...sorry. Jete Muse: 'What ever. You're trespassing on private property. '''Tephiscore: '''Jete please, listen to me. I'm sorry for leaving you!\ '''Jete muse: '''WEll you never wanted me in the first place! '''Tephiscore: '''I didn't know what to do! I-I...I wasn't ready! I- '''Jete Muse: '''So you decided to leave an infant to grow up in an orphanage?! Then did nothing when she was kidnapped and abused?! '''Tephiscore: '''Jete I'm sorry. I want to start over- '(Jete angrily slams the door in her face and goes upstairs to sulk.) Tephiscore: ...I'll do anything to start over. I'll...I'll drink celestial poison if that's what you want. I'll do anything. Jete Muse: 'You were never in my life, the damage has already been done. '''Tephiscore: '''Jete, please...Just let us perform for Apollo together. Just once. I'm sorry that I was never there. '''Jete Muse: '''Just one dance? '''Tephiscore: '''Just one, please...it's all I ask of you. '(Jete sighs.) Jete Muse: 'Alright. '(The camera cuts to Olympus. Jete and her mother begin to perform together, Jete always seems to be straying away from her mother as the routine progresses. But they soon synchronize. Tephiscore is amazed at how much her child has grown, from an orphan to a greatly sought after coach and choreographer. They finish the dance together and Apollo is cheering and happy-crying at the same time.) Apollo: 'THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL! '''Jete Muse: '''i guess it was nice to actually dance with you, Tephscore. '''Tephiscore: '''As long as you can find it in your heart just to not hate me, it's all that I need. '(Jete smiles at her mother and goes home. The camera cuts to one of her dancer's competitions, she is watching from backstage as the group flawlessly perform their lyrical group number. She looks into the crowd of parents and she thought she saw Tephiscore, but she shook it off. The camera then cuts to her rehearsing with a pop-star on her dance routine for her music video. She sees her mother out of the corner of eye again, smiling proudly at her.) Category:Fan Webisodes